Portal
by TillynSophie
Summary: Charlie, is a normal 19 yr old girl who has happily lived her life in the 21st century. Till of course the day she gets horribly lost in a world of magic, love and adventure. Rated T for possible future chapters.


**Chapter 1**

The consistent drip of water onto my cheeks is the first thing I notice. Rocks dig playfully into my spine and my fingers play in the dirt. Taking in a deep breath of stale air I let out a cough and open my eyes.

At first I freeze as the ongoing darkness confuses me. Am I blind?

I'm splattered across the ground with my arms and legs spread wide like a little kids forgotten rag doll. Rolling carefully onto my side I squint around. My shadow dances across a stone wall as I move. If there is a shadow then there must be…

A torch draped in cobwebs hangs from the opposite wall and allows my eyes to adjust to the dim light. It's flame splutters slowly and I can't but help think that it would easily belong in the movie Dracula or some equally chilling horror film. Pushing myself up of the ground I slowly turn around taking in my surroundings.

I'm standing in a chamber of some sorts with a low ceiling that I can almost reach when I stand on my toes. A blue light pulses from behind me, long tendrils of blue light stretching curiously towards the centre the room. I step back and make my way to a barred door.

Where the hell am I? Ok think, what do I remember? I was running, yes it was raining and I was running. Where? Too the bus stop, of course that's it. I was planning on spending the day at Lauren's, a couple of boxes of chocolate, a good romcom and we were on our way to forgetting about Lauren's ex, Stan… Stanley. I don't remember… But then it started raining and I took the shortcut through the old tunnel. There was blue light there too wasn't there. Did I walk through it? What is this place?

The heavy clank of footsteps echo from behind the locked door and I quickly step into the shadows. I'm not going to trust anything.

A key clicks expertly and the door is pushed open as a woman in her early twenties enters. A man brandishing a sword follows, twiddling with his moustache. The woman's back is to me so all can see is her long dark hair falling in clumps around her waist as she strides over to the blue light in a long flowing gown.

"It should have worked by now". The man growls, pointing accusingly in my direction.

I flinch and shrink deeper into the shadows letting out a sigh of relief as neither of the two glance in my direction.

The woman trails a long slender finger along the wall making sure not to touch the light. She turns her face to the side and frowns.

I can't help but stare at her. She is beautiful. Stunning. All except her eyes, they do not hold emotion. They just display a mild contempt and I can't help but wonder if she feels at all.

"You said that it would work, but Gavin and what was his name…? Cassius wasn't it? Well they weren't exactly that pretty to look at after you asked them to try to walk through it…" The man stomps his foot impatiently and sends an uneasy look towards the blue light.

"I've told you, we need someone from the other world before we can pass. I don't know why you are acting like this, you agreed to the plan right at the beginning."

I begin to slowly move my way towards the open door. Maybe if they do not look my way I can do a runner.

"It was a brilliant plan wasn't it Morgana?" He murmurs staring thoughtfully into space.

The woman with the cold eyes smiles softly.

" It will work, we just have to be patient. Sooner or later someone will come and then we will have away to an untold advantage in this war. Arthur will be overcome easily." Morgana whispers, staring desperately at the light.

I've heard enough. If I don't get out of here soon they will find me and I'm not a hundred percent sure that I want to be found by these people. Carefully sliding across the room I hold my breath as I pass through the narrow gap. Once past it I walk softly down a long corridor till I can take it no further and begin to run.

My feet pound on the uneven ground and I can hear surprised voices as I run past room. I have no idea where I am going or any idea of where I am but I don't stop. Some knowledgeable part of my soul is begging me to get as far away from the dark and sinister gloom that encompasses this place. A sharp streak of light shines ahead and I know that it is sunlight. Something about knowing that my way out is near gives my aching legs extra energy and I pick up my feet and run faster.

I bust out into the open and am blinded by the sun. A sea of green overwhelms my senses and I stumble. I slow to a walk as I try to make out my surroundings.

Tall trees loom over me and continue into the distance. A bird gives a shrill call. I' m standing in a forest of some sort and behind me a cave leads back to the way I came. So none of the people I passed have followed me but I don't want to try my luck.

Gazing up at the sun I frown. I think it is around midday, which means it has at the very least been only a few hours since I walked into the tunnel and through the blue light. Either that or a few days, I'm not so sure about anything any more.

Walking in the direction I think is east I enter the forest. I need to stay calm. That's' what scouts was for. Preparing us young girls for any situation that is thrown our way. Too bad I only did it for a week. No I have to think positive, I know I will make a list.

Stuff that I Know… So Far…

I am in a forest.

The forests location is something off which I am not sure on.

I have five dollars and fifteen cents, two bobby pins and an old piece of gum in my jeans pockets.

I have a headache.

The last one kind of sucks, but I can't think of anything better to put on my list.

The trees hang loosely over head and I shiver in the wind. My jeans are soaked to the knees while my Singlet top has tears running down one side.

A bird whistles to a friend as a horse from somewhere near by neighs.

I freeze and listen intently.

A voice calls out roughly but is too far away for me to understand what they say. I keep on walking not sure wether or not I should call out. Biting my lip I start to run as I hear someone getting closer before losing my balance and rolling down a slight hill.

I lie sprawled out on the grass for the second time today, things aren't exactly going my way.

I push my self onto my hands and knees and freeze as I come face to face with a gleaming blade.

Slowly looking up I connect the sword to an arm, then an arm to a grinning face.

Looking around slowly I count about five or more heavily armoured men with long swords pointed in my direction. They each appear to have stepped out of a medieval fairytale and if it weren't for the cool press of metal pushed firmly against my throat, I would have wondered if they were real.

Maybe I am going insane.

"Who are you lady?"

This is too real to be a dream. Who knows maybe people enjoy dressing up as mythical knights.

I have to swivel slightly to face the owner of the voice; the man who spoke wears a crown of some sort on high brows and blonde hair. His face although young shows wisdom and anger as he gazes down at me.

I sigh and brush the sword away and sit heavily on the ground. I'm tired, cold and lost. I don't give a rat's arse about men with capes.

The man whose sword I had ignored gives and odd start and stares at me surprised.

"I will not ask again. What is your name?" The blonde princely one asks.

"I heard you the first time". I push my dark hair of my face and cross my arms over my chest giving him a glare.

The men stare at me in shock.

"You do realise that most people shake hands when they meet not point sharp objects at them." I ask dryly.

The blonde blinks. Another man behind the blonde gives a grin.

One of the 'knights' lets out a laugh and drops his sword. Extending a hand he pulls me off the ground.

"What are you doing Gwaine? She might..."

"Might what…? Run? The closest village from here is two days walk." Gwaine shrugs letting go of my hand.

The blonde sighs impatiently and gives me a wary look before dropping his sword as well.

"Seeing as you are being helpful do you mind telling me where the hell I am and why on earth you are dressed up as knights"? I growl.

The knights glance at each other.

"Umm… We are knights madam." One of them answers giving me an odd look.

I blink.

Then I stare at the one that helped me up.

"You're name is Gwaine". I ask.

He nods and gives me another grin.

Slowly turning around I stare at each man one by one.

The man wearing some 1500's peasant outfit clears his throat.

"We are heading to Camelot, and this is the Trinnion Forests."

I turn once more to face the blonde. I look long and hard at the crown on his head, I'm pretty sure that it is solid gold.

"Can I make a guess?" I whisper.

"Your name is Arthur Pentdragon." I watch as his expression changes from amusement to shock.

"So you have heard of me. It's King actually. If you know my name it is only fair if I know yours".

"This is a joke isn't it"? I ask.

"Why would I joke"? Arthur frowns.

I slowly sink back down into a sitting position and stare blankly at the ground in shock.

Of course I had heard of him. Everyone knows the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. I guess no one expects to ever meet them face-to-face which is understandable. They don't exist. They are a myth, a story of princesses and dragons and magic.

"Charlie." I whisper.

"What".

"My name's Charlie".

A leaf falls gently in the breeze and lands on the tip of my knee. I stare at it, wishing it would tell me how I got in this situation.

"Your title"? A knight with curly hair asks politely.

"It's just Charlie".

And I'm stuck in a legend.


End file.
